


I always wanted a best mate.

by leithvoid



Category: True History of the Kelly Gang
Genre: Gen, Mentions of Murder, Spoiler for the end of the movie, mentions of hanging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23078140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leithvoid/pseuds/leithvoid
Summary: How it felt to sit in that cell and wait.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	I always wanted a best mate.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my love Lau for beter reading again.

_ I always wanted a best mate. _ Ned heard his own voice echo off the walls of his mind. As he sat in the small cell of the Melbourne Gaol, it was cold and dark. The feelings of manic frenzy were no longer surging through him like electricity. Thoughts of murder diminished, the visceral emotions of lethal result no longer present. 

The twenty-three-year-old sat, companionless. His brothers, burned. His lover, slaughtered. It was all his fault. Ned’s negligence to care for his family, to look after them, resulted in tragedy. 

The sun sunk and his cell grew raven black. 

His heartbeat pulsing in his ears. 

His blunt nails pull at the loose strands that withered around the bottom of his shirt.  _ Come back to me Neddy. _ Joe’s words danced through his painful awareness. The feral outlaw would now suffer the consequences. 

The judge order Death by Hanging, Ned took this with his head held high. In solitude he sweetened, he shed his shell. The scared, young boy he once was now apparent. No longer vile breaths held his chest high, he let out a breath of torment. 

  
  



End file.
